


No worries

by BooigiBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M, Worry, just the trio having fun at a camping trip, not really rarry but I wrote it as such so it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooigiBoi/pseuds/BooigiBoi
Summary: Collecting pieces of Voldemort seems almost impossible
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	No worries

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on a drawing I did. I dunno why, I just felt like a fic went well with it. This was basically a midnight fic, so the fic does feel rushed and weird towards the end, but we all write for fun, right?
> 
> I never plan, proof read, or fix typos, so you've been warned if you hate the fic. No returns or cash back, like I'm honestly so sad this turned out so shitty ;-; They feel kinda ooc, but imagine this as like an unimportant chapter in a book

Harry sat outside the tent on the ground and stared forward at the trees. He felt devastated, frustrated, empty, and lost. The locket around his neck was loose, but it felt like it was slowly choking him. He’d been rubbing the area for days, making his neck red, looking like someone had been choking him. Harry hated that feeling, but wearing the damn thing was the only way of the three of them to know it was actually with them, and not lost somewhere with their other belongings, but Harry was slowly starting to feel like they should just throw it in Hermione’s magical bag.

They haven’t been moving in days. Ron getting his arm almost cut off after escaping the Ministry had made him unable to travel by apparating. Too risky for him, it might make his wounds worse. Hermione had done all she could to make Ron feel better both psychically and mentally, but without proper tools, she couldn’t do much. The red head barely got any sleep, as if any of them got enough sleep during these times. He was just bed bound, that’s it. He couldn’t go get food for them, he couldn’t stay awake to guard the tent, he couldn’t do anything else but lay in bed and hope he got better. Of course Ron didn’t like to be the weakest, and tried to help Harry and Hermione as best as he could, but even if he lied, it was clear even helping with preparing food was hard, and it annoyed Ron a little. He didn’t show much of his anger though, not intentionally anyway. Only when he wore the locket, he seemed to turn into another person. It seemed like the locket affected him more than the others.

”Harry?”

Harry turned his attention to the tent and stared at Hermione with uninterested eyes.

”It’s my turn to keep guard.” She said, slowly walking towards Harry as the boy got up.

”How’s he?” Harry asked, still staring at Hermione. She shook her head.

”I can’t do miracles, Harry. Please stop asking me that.” She sounded hurt, maybe even scared, but it didn’t register Harry.

”I just wanna continue our search. With him like this, we can’t-”

”Take it off, Harry, before you’ll say something you’ll regret.” Hermione said calmly, reaching for the locket around Harry’s neck. He yanked it off before she could touch it, and handed it to her.

”As if having one Voldemort in my head wasn’t enough, now I have to listen to another part of him.”

”I know it’s tiring, but we gotta keep our chins up and just bear it.” She sighed, putting the locket on.

\---

Harry walked into the tent and took a deep sigh. It was hard to think just a year ago they’ve been at Hogwarts, having fun together, not worrying about any of this. Well, maybe for Hermione and Ron, but Harry had to remind himself about all the good things that happened too, not just put his mind into the bad stuff, Ron told him that. It helped a little to keep those words in mind right now. They might be in the middle of nowhere doing nothing, but at least they’re one step closer to solving this impossible puzzle of killing Voldemort.

Something was moving and making noise at the tent corner. Harry turned his attention there, seeing Ron laying in bed, like he usually did. He seemed to be asleep, maybe dreaming about stuff or having a nightmare. Harry felt terrible when he realised he didn’t care much if it was a nightmare, Ron was suffering enough without his heartless love. He summoned a cup with his wand and walked towards Ron.

Harry quietly sat on a chair next to the bed and just stared at Ron. His long ginger hair was unusually messy, covering half of his face. It tended to do that when he was sleeping, due to him moving around so much, giving him a crazy morning hair, but this wasn’t messy night hair. It was kinda dirty and greasy, and Harry knew Ron hated it like this. Not being able to keep his hair clean was something he wasn’t used to. Harry started remembering all those times Ron would brag about being able to brush his hair, leaving Harry amused, and Hermione rolling her eyes. He smiled a little at that thought.

He then moved his attention to his hurt arm, which was being held in place by a pillow case. It twitched a little now and then, and Harry stared at it longer than he should have, holding the cup hard in his hands. Just then, Ron woke up, and Harry jerked a bit, quickly turning to look at the other, who was panting quietly.

”Fuck I hate all this stupid… Shit…” Ron muttered so quietly Harry barely heard him. Ron moved his hair away from his eyes with his good hand, and blinked at the ceiling before noticing someone was sitting next to him. Harry just gave him an awkward attempt of a smile.

”Did you sleep well?” Harry asked casually, as if he had never spoken to Ron. The other just hummed and turned to look at the tent’s ceiling again. ”I guess.” He muttered an answer. After that, neither one of them spoke for what felt like hours. It wasn’t like it was an awkward silence, but Harry just felt like he shouldn’t talk.

”You changed?” Ron then asked, yawning a little, referring to their tent guarding. Harry nodded humming.

”Cool…” Was Ron’s answer, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He turned to look at Harry and noticed the cup the other boy was holding on to like it was Voldemort's throat. ”I think it’s already dead, mate, good job.” He joked and gave a raspy, tired sounding laugh. Harry blushed a little after noticing.

”I thought you would like something to drink after you woke up.” He said, defending himself. ”You want water?”

”I’d love to.”

Harry smiled and cast a spell on the cup, and it filled up with water. He offered it to Ron, who slowly rose up to a sitting position and took the mug, drinking every drop from it.

”I sometimes pity muggles. I dunno how they can survive without magic.” He chuckled, but then frowned. ”Probably better than us now.”

Harry took the now empty cup from Ron and set it aside. ”Can’t really argue with that.”

”How are you?” The redhead quickly changed the subject, but Harry wasn’t bothered, or at least didn’t seem like it.

”Better now that that thing isn’t slowly chocking me.” He shook his head and rubbed his neck, which made Ron grab his hand.

”Stop doing that, it doesn’t help.”

”I don’t really care at this point.”

Ron let go and sighed, dropping his head on the pillows. ”I just wanted to help, but go off then…” He sounded hurt, and Harry felt terrible.

”Sorry…” He apologised, hoping it wouldn’t happen again.

”I know you are, this refreshing camping trip has changed a lot about us.”

”I hate it. I act a lot meaner and pettier than normally.”

”As if you aren’t this petty normally, Harry.”

Ron chuckled and Harry blushed. It was once again quiet for a few minutes, and Ron was yawning, probably going back to sleep soon. Harry felt like sleeping also, but it wasn’t in his best interest now.

”What’s bothering you, Harry?”

Harry blinked and stared at Ron, who just repeated his question after Harry failed to answer. ”It’s not about the locket, I know that much.”

Harry shrugged. ”I just feel lost, Ron. The locket isn’t on me, but I still feel angry and devastated.”

”So you came to me?” Ron turned to look at the other.

”I… I guess.” He shook his head slowly and rubbed his eyes. ”I mean, I just saw you laying and wanted to come sit next to you, I don’t know.”

”Hmm...” Ron hummed and stared at the ceiling again. ”I don’t think you have failed us, Harry.”

Harry smiled at that a little. ”I just feel like that.”

”It’s understandable. We’re basically starving in a forest while in hiding. If I wasn’t a burden right now…”

”You’re not a burden, Ron! Never were.”

Yet again silence. Ron moved on the bed a little and closed his eyes, Harry frowned.

”You wanna lay next to me?” Ron suddenly asked, moving a little so Harry had space next to him. He clearly wasn’t waiting for an answer. Ron knew Harry wasn’t in the right state of mind. He also knew he was the only person who could make Harry feel at ease, make him feel safe and relaxed for at least an hour. He wanted to help, any way he could.

The other boy smiled weakly and got on the bed with him, having lay really close to Ron due to no space. He didn’t mind though. Being able to be close to Ron made him feel something inside him that was a mixture of warmth and safety.

They laid there for a while. Harry could hear birds getting quieter outside, and the wind wasn’t hitting the tent that much anymore. They were in the middle of a war, but he forgot everything when being with Ron. Everything expect one thing.

”I’m sorry, Ron.”

”For what?” The red head answered with a tired voice. He was clearly falling asleep again.

”For your arm. It was my fault it happened. If our plan didn’t go so wrong…”

Ron softly put his good arm around Harry, and said in a quiet voice, ”Don’t apologise for things you can’t control. We’re in war. Just because you’re a big part of it, doesn’t mean everything bad that’s happening is your fault. It was my fault for me getting hurt.”

”No it wasn’t. Ron-”

But before Harry could get an answer, Ron had fallen asleep. He sighed, listening to Ron’s heartbeat.


End file.
